


From Vegas with Love

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Violence, au cas square bingo, do not copy to another site, homophobic parent, inspired by the devil's rejects, inspired by the texas chainsaw massacre, leather face, murder boyfriends, religious scripture, spndarkbingo, talks of forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Castiel proves his devotion to his new family and his love and possessiveness over Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	From Vegas with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment for my SPN Dark Bingo card from 2019 I took some liberties on what counts as an AU!Cas since this is an au and this is Cas I think it counts lol
> 
> Thank you to Sooomanycats who commented on how they wanted a character to die and who else they wanted killed. Your comments and excitement at the story made me excited and inspired me to focus on this series instead of letting it fall to the back burner.
> 
> I tried to tag for everything if I missed any triggers let me know but this is a dark fic much darker than I'm known for. Fair warning.
> 
> Not beta read it's the wild west out here

As the school year came to a close students finally had something else to talk about other than Castiel moving in with Dean and his family. The school yearbook had full page in memoriams for Ishim and Ambriel. Anna on the other hand had a small wallet size photo on a back page with a Bible quote from Hebrews 13:4. 

The town had blamed Castiel for Anna’s pregnancy and death until it was found out he was in a gay relationship and admitted he never touched Anna. No one could guess who would have been the actual father but now that Castiel and Dean were living together and seen touching and kissing no one continued questioning Castiel's involvement.

Not that Castiel nor Dean paid any mind to it. Once the younger boy agreed to be with Dean they were nearly inseparable. Constantly hungry for each other and Castiel realized he quite enjoyed human meat. The burger Dean made him when John had him locked up was not the only delicious meal the family made.

At first he had been horrified to learn the ribs he was eating was from a human man John brought home. But, as he watched the family eat; the smell of cooked and seasoned meat in the air, the sounds of teeth tearing and chewing, the juices that slid down his boyfriends forearm. Castiel didn’t hold out nearly as long as he had planned.

He had even went with Dean to the bunker hidden beneath the barn. Finding several people in varying states of undress. He had been terrified to see the manic and desperate states of their captives. But like the cannibalism, Castiel realized he enjoyed the Winchester’s way of things. He didn’t personally want to torture anyone but he enjoyed watching Dean carve into his victims. To see his lovers bright green eyes nearly turn black in the low light of the torture chamber. He’d even spent a day watching Sam make himself a new mask from one of their victims carved out face. The process far more delicate and detailed than Castiel had assumed. But, human leather was more fragile than animal leather.

Still, Castiel couldn’t live in a bubble for the rest of his life and he soon learned of Zachariah’s divorce from his mother. According to Gabriel, a local business owner and friend of the Winchester’s, his step father was kicking his mother out of the house. She was trying to find a new place to live but the newbies were hesitant because they didn’t want to damage their social standing and the townies weren’t sure if they wanted her renting from them. 

Castiel loved his new family and Dean was everything he’d ever wanted in a spouse. He wanted to prove himself and his mother had gifted him the opportunity to do so. It had taken some convincing but John finally agreed to Castiel’s plan. The Winchester’s worked with the guiding rule of “don’t bring attention to the family.” But this was a necessary evil.

Castiel watched from the Impala as his mother entered the supermarket. Dean squeezed his hand but they knew he needed to wait out here. The plan was for Castiel to be the martyr and if Dean went in it would seem antagonistic. With a quick kiss Castiel left the car, being careful not to slam Baby’s door, and made his way inside. His mother was in the produce section which had an open view to the rest of the Supermarket.

She had a small basket hanging off her forearm and was picking fruit. He knew she wasn’t able to shop for much since Zachariah was only letting her stay in the house until she found somewhere else to go but he cut her allowance severely.

“Mother?”

Naomi looked up and gave him the most hateful look he had ever seen on her face.

“My son is dead, leave me alone heathen.”

Castiel frowned and walked behind her, picking up the shoppers stopping to watch from his peripheral. “Mom please. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I knew you wouldn’t accept me if I told the truth. I was waiting for my 18th birthday so we could talk. I had no idea Ishim would get drunk and crash the car.”

“You’re a heathen and a sodomite. You’re a demon and there’ll be nothing that touches you that won’t be covered in blood and death.”

Castiel ran in front of her to block her from the checkout line. There was a larger group watching them now, poor townies and the religious newbies as well. “Mom… Naomi please. I heard about what happened with Zachariah. I know he locked you out because of me, let me make this right? There’s more than enough room for you at our house. I know Zachariah blames me but I’m still a Christian and remember his teachings. I won’t abandon you in your hour of need, I love you mom.”

“Zachariah was right, my womb must have been diseased to have made you.” Naomi dropped her basket on the ground. “I’m not going anywhere with you, and certainly not to the house of ill repute.” 

Castiel hunched his shoulders and tried to look small in the face of his mother's tirade.

“I curse the day I had you, I curse the day your father left and didn’t free me from you. I curse the day you laid eyes on that boy. You came off the line with a crack in your chassis, and there is no salvation for you.”

Castiel nodded and took a step back, “I’ll pray for you Naomi. And, that God will once again find his way into your heart.” He turned and left the store not wanting his mother to get the last word.

Once back in the car Dean took his hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist. “How’d it go?”

“Bout as well as we expected but she made a scene. She’ll find no shelter in this town now. She says I’m dead to her.”

Dean grabbed him by the chin, “who do you belong to Cas?”

“You Dean, only you.”

“Then what she says doesn’t matter. Let’s get home, dad and Sam are out of the house and we can be as loud as we want.”

The boys chuckled as the Impala sped down the street.

*******

Naomi had decided to leave the town at night. After her son publically humiliated her no one would rent her a home. Add to that Zachariah heard what had happened and packed her things for her. Luckily she still had a friend back in Boston willing to allow her to stay until she was back on her feet. Without the burden of her son she had no doubt that she would make it back up the social ladder. God had already sent her help by commanding Pastor Jim to give her the necessary gas money she needed to get out of Lawrence.

She was coming up on the dirt covered crossroads outside of the sleeping town when a gold Lincoln blocked her path. She watched as her son and his heathen lover exited and walked toward her car. She was filled with rage, everything that had gone wrong in her life was because of the miscreant child she bore and her patience had run out. She exited the car, slamming the door shut behind her as she stomped up to Castiel.

“You! What do you want you disgusting piece of trash? Isn’t it enough that you’ve ruined my life, my name, my marriages? What more could you possibly want you human parasite!”

Castiel reached back and struck her hard across the face. She cried out as she hit the dusty gravel path. Her palms scraped against the stones.

“Make sure to get her in the middle of the crossroad Angel. We want it to look like a deer got hit and that no one knows which direction the car went.”

“Castiel, you-you struck me?” Naomi looked up at her son and for once didn’t see the frightened boy who needs constant validation. He was someone else, confidant, strong and he frightened her.

Castiel grabbed her by her hair bun and pulled her across the ground, uncaring of her pain filled cries before he dropped her in the middle of the crossroad.

“What are you doing?” She cried in fright.

“I’m doing as you said I should. I’m punishing the wicked.” Castiel reached toward Dean and was handed a machete.

“No!” Naomi tried to get up and run but Dean was faster and pulled her back down, forcing her to lay flat on her back against the dusty road. The only lights coming from her car and theirs. “Castiel please, I’m- I’m your mother.”

“You are wicked, and the wicked must be punished.” Castiel held her legs straight as Dean held her down by her shoulders, neither moved by her struggles or cries. “Whoever walks in integrity walks securely, but whoever takes crooked paths will be found out.”

He swung the machete down cutting off her leg at the knee. Her blood spurting out of the wound as her shrill shrieks filled the night air.

“Can a woman forget her nursing child, that she should have no compassion on the son of her womb? Even these may forget, yet I will not forget you.” Castiel swung the bloody blade down again taking off her other leg as the ground soaked up the blood.

“Beware of practicing your righteousness before other people in order to be seen by them, for then you will have no reward from your Father who is in heaven.

Dean moved to hold one of Naomi’s shoulders down, as Cas kneeled on her hand and cut off her arm at the elbow.

“If anyone thinks he is religious and does not bridle his tongue but deceives his heart, this person's religion is worthless.” With that Castiel cut off his mother's other arm leaving her trapped and bleeding on the ground. Her tired and sore screams a mockery of what they were but moments ago.

Dean passed his lover a sharp, curved metal blade and Castiel made quick work cutting a hole into his mother's breast and pulling out her still beating bloody heart.

“So you did have a heart after all mother, and not nearly as cold as I had believed.” Naomi stared at her son in shock before the light dimmed from her eyes and her body gave a violent shake.

The lovers continued watching until the blood flow slowed to a steady trickle. Castiel rhythmically squeezed the heart still laying in the palm of his hand.

“You good Angel?” Dean asked as his eyes roamed over his lovers bloodied clothes.

Castiel looked at his green eyed savior still kneeled next to his mothers’ corpse. “I know we have to drop her car off at Bobby’s but I really want you to fuck me right here and now.”

A predatory smile stretched across a freckled face, “you sure sweetheart? We still have a long drive to Vegas to bury the body.” Dean reminded his boyfriend of the plan his father and Cas finalized.

“She’ll keep.” Castiel let her heart fell from his hand and pulled his shirt off. 

His blue eyes never breaking from the hungry green staring back as he unbuckled his belt. The lights from the cars still on them they reached for each other and pulled their clothes off. Hungry mouths biting and licking at sweat soaked skin. The cold corpse laid there, vacant eyes staring up at the night sky as the sounds of moans and gasps filled the air. 

*******

The pair breathed heavily as the shovels threw on the last piles of sand onto the hole covering it up completely. 

“I know we said we’d fuck over her grave but” Dean swallowed loudly as he breathed out a heavy breath. “I’m fucking tired. Who knew shoveling sand in the desert took so much work? No wonder dad just uses the old meat grinder.”

“As tiring as it is I do find her burial poetic. She was politically religious and she died hearing the verses she broke and no one will ever mourn her or remember her. She’ll be forgotten by all the people whose opinion ever mattered to her.”

Dean threw his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder, “that’s really lovely babe, but I’ve got sweat dripping down my back into my ass-crack and I’d really like a shower and some food.”

They chuckled together as they headed back to the car, “wait!” Castiel ran back and pulled a small cactus out of the ground. “A souvenir.”

“I thought you didn’t want your mother to be remembered?”

“Not as my mother but as my first kill.” Castiel blushed and ducked his head shyly. “The first time I proved myself a real Winchester.”

“Aww sunshine.” Dean wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him sweetly. “You were already a Winchester the minute you said you were mine.”

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas.”

“You can have the first shower and go get the food.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, his lover looking on fondly, “oh I really love you.”

“You’re easy.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and kissed along his neck, “only for you. In fact, I love you so much I’ll get us burgers for dinner, how about that?”

“None could compare to yours but you know I can’t say no to a good burger.”

They got into the Impala and Dean pulled the car out of the desert and back on the road, heading back to the motel they booked earlier in the day. The “Easy rest inn” was a cheap pay by the hour motel with peeling eggshell blue paint. They were well off the Vegas strip but that didn’t matter to the couple. Animity was what mattered, especially when lugging pieces of a corpse in multiple garbage bags.

After his shower Dean grabbed his keys and wallet, kissing Castiel hungrily before his boyfriend pushed him out of the door. He had seen a roadhouse on their way to the motel closer to the strip when they first arrived that morning, and decided to go there now and order them steak burgers. Castiel was right, no fast food place would have meat like the ones Dean used but he figured the meat of a juicy steak would be better than the flat grey meat of a McDonald's burger. He parked his car near the back of the restaurant, not wanting anyone to ding his beloved Impala.

After he went inside and made his order he leaned against the bar and ordered himself a soft drink as he waited; he didn’t have his fake ID with him and wouldn’t risk being detained by the police. Not when his boyfriend was at the motel soaping up. He groaned and pushed a hand against his crotch at the unbidden images of his boyfriend in the shower. His lean, tan body wet and soapy as he beckoned Dean forward.

“Hey handsome, name’s Carmen.” A stunning young woman slide into the stool next to him. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had long dark hair. Her lips were painted a rose tinted pink as she smiled at him flirtatiously.

“Not interested.” He turned away and sipped his drink, “I’m already in a relationship.”

She rolled her eyes dismissively. “Oh, please. If you were happy in your relationship you wouldn’t be here alone,” She nodded towards his glass, “drinking your troubles away.”

She placed her hand on his forearm, Dean stared down at her hand and then back up at her. She smiled victoriously as she licked a tongue over her pink lips, “I bet I can fuck you better than whoever you’re running from.”

Dean raised his brow considering the offer. A waitress passed by and dropped off the two meals in a large plastic bag. He nodded towards Carmen and walked out to the car, leaving it up to her if she was going to follow him and get into his car. When the passenger side door slammed shut he glared at her. 

“Watch it, she’s a lady.” Carmen rolled her eyes at him again and Dean had to fight the urge to scoop the chocolate brown orbs out with his thumb. She tried to reach over to touch his thigh but he grabbed her wrist with one hand while he expertly pointed Baby back to the motel. “Don’t touch me, we’ll be at the motel soon enough.”

Castiel came out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. The smile on his face fell as he looked at Dean and the strange woman in confusion before it gave way to anger. 

“Dean, darling… who the fuck is this?”

Carmen’s eyes roamed over the wet planes of Castiels’ body. She walked towards him in a sultry manner, letting one hand slide down his chest, stopping at the towel. “I’ll fuck you both, you guys are seriously hot.”

Cas turned her around so he was behind her. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist the other under her chin so he could force her to look at Dean. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?”

“Fuck your voice is like liquid sex.” Carmen grinded her backside against his crotch, trying to entice him into losing control and breaking his composer. 

He gripped her chin giving her head a reprimanding shake. 

“Yeah, he’s beautiful. Like a model in those high gloss magazines.”

“He’s a God among mortals.” A shadow falls over his face as his anger rises to the surface, “and he’s fucking mine!”

He bit into the side of her neck, using his pre-positioned hands to hold her still as he dug into her flesh. Dean flicked the stereo on, Metallica playing loudly as her high volumed screams gave way to wet gurgles in a matter of minutes. Cas’ sharp teeth reached her artery and the blood; bright red and pulsating, sprayed over his face and the wall behind him. He dropped her and looked over at his boyfriend staring at him.

“Angel.” Dean’s voice was reverent and eyes soft after seeing his lovers bloody display of ownership and devotion.

Dean pulled Cas’ towel off before he dropped to kneel in front of Cas. Carmen’s blood soaking into his jeans as he kissed along Cas’ upper thighs letting his cheek graze Cas’ hardening cock.

Castiel ran a dripping red hand through Dean’s blonde hair, “You mine Dean?”

“I’m yours, angel.”

********

Sunday evening found the young lovers cuddling together as Dean drove on the road leading towards the desert. Two small cacti sat side by side on the backseat, the lights of the billboard announcing their exit from Las Vegas shined over them. 

“So we can really have kids?” Castiel asked dreamily, happy in the newfound knowledge that he and his boyfriend could make a family.

“Whatever you want sweetheart. We can pick up a kid or Uncle Bobby can put in a call to the network. See if any kids need to be taken from a bad home.”

Castiel pouted, “oh I suppose that would be best.”

“What’s wrong Cas?” Dean asked taking his eyes off the road to look down on the sad look that had overcome his boyfriend's face. 

“I was just hoping for something more biological. But I hate the thought of either of us sleeping with anyone else.”

“Oh, you shoulda said so! We can do that easy, pick someone up and use a turkey baster.”

“Really, that easy?”

“Well I mean, might take a few tries but yeah eventually.” Dean grinned wide as the excitement built in him. “I vote we name them Charlie. I always loved the name.”

“What if it’s a girl?” Castiel asked, but Dean just shrugged.

“Don’t matter much Winchester’s all have a male and female name. Sam is Samuel Mildred Winchester after our maternal grandparents. And I’m Deanna Henry after our paternal grandparents. Obviously I go by Dean.”

“Obviously,” Castiel repeated flatly, before he got lost in his thoughts. 

“My grandmother's name was Celeste. She was very kind to me when she was alive. I think she’d be proud to have her name live on with our child.”

“Charlie Celeste Winchester, sounds awesome.” Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head as the radio was turned on and the sound of Dean’s mixtape heralded their drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Told you it was dark but our boys will always be sweetly in love even when being murder boyfriends and covered in blood.
> 
> Cas and Dean got to have their fun and celebrate graduating High School buuuut they left Sam and John home alone. Wonder what those two got up to?
> 
> Comments are lifeblood


End file.
